Isabel and Jones
by kainthegreat
Summary: The Seawolf is a beast of the land so why does she take to the sea, and just what is her role in Davy Jones life? Her journey takes her across the ocean and onto the dutchman itself all the while keeping a weary eye on the moon.


Isabel and Jones

Chapter 1

I Am The Seawolf

"Davy Jones. Do you remember what I told you of him?" Tia Dalma asked the young child that she has raised as her own.

The young girl, Isabel Dalma, had brown hair, pale white skin, and deep blue eyes that held the hidden secrets of the world, "He fell in love wit a woman, but she was as wild and untamable as the sea. Him never stopped loving her, but it caused him much pain. So him carve him own heart out and locked it away in a chest and hid it from the world."

"And who did him love? Who broke him heart?"

"Calypso. The women whose name I share as my middle."

"You have learned well my little Isabel."

"Why did I need to learn dis anyways?"

"One day you will meet Davy Jones and you will understand why."

Jake " The Seawolf" Ripper stole away on a ship that was moored near his river country homeland. He looked to be twenty and had slender, agile features. His hair was tied back in a braided ponytail and he wore a hat that covered his mysterious blue eyes. He wore a loose fitting vest and shirt. His leather boots came up to his knees and a large blue cape that made his frame look larger than it was. He had slipped out of his home with the traders fooling his mother into believing that he was a trader himself. He was looking out to the open sea from the starboard railing when the captain of the ship walked over to his side.

"How much are you willing to pay young sir for passage to Port Royal."

"Five pounds for now and five more when we reach Port Royal."

"Fair Enough. So do you have a name?"

"Jake Ripper and your's sir?" Jake replied looking at the captain

"Captain Nicholas Arrow," smiled the captain, "Welcome aboard the _Bright Wave_ Mr. Ripper. There's a cabin below deck where you may stay. It wouldn't hurt if you could help the crew out now and then."

"Aye captain." smiled Jake

Jake helped the sailors when needed and in return they taught him what it took to sail the seas. During his stay he learned quickly and became a great sailor, amazing the crew and Arrow with his skills. However, as the days quickly passed by Jake kept a weary eye on the moon, there is a secret about Jack Ripper that would endanger the whole crew. On the seventh day of their trip a storm brewed in the South and rushed at the _Bright Wave _with hurricane force winds. Rain pummeled the crew as they worked furiously with the sails. Jake did his part with astounding expertise. It was as though he were ten men in one. However, his skill was not enough to save them from the reef. The ship hit it head on causing everyone aboard to topple to the deck.

"What happened?" roared Arrow over the storm

"We've hit a reef." yelled Jake

"Jake is that you? For a second I thought there was a woman on board."

"Well you know how us young ones sound dese days."

"Aye that's true." Arrow stood up and walked to where the reef had struck, "Looks as though the keel's been damaged. We'll have to wait till the storm passes before we can repair it." He turned back to the crew, "Right chaps whose injured sound off."

"Quincy smashed his face pretty good on the mast cap'n, he's unconscious." yelled a crewman

"Keep a weary eye on him."

"Cap'n, John has a gash on his arm and we've lost Adam. Luke and I both have gashes on our face." yelled another crewman

"All of you get those wounds taken care of. Jake!" yelled Arrow

"Aye cap'n!" called back Jake

"Keep a weary eye out for any other ships. If we can't fix the keel they'll be our only hope."

" Aye cap'n"

When Arrow went into his quarters Jake followed him in. Closing the door behind him, he turned to face the captain, his deep blue eyes pierced into Arrow's very soul it seemed.

"We need to fix the ship now captain," He said in an urgent tone.

"Not during the storm," Replied Arrow.

"The storm doesn't bother me, It's the sea dat does. We've got ta fix the ship and get out of here now before him finds out we're here."

"Who?"

"Davy Jones."

The name sent chills down Arrow's spine but he still scoffed, "Davy Jones doesn't exist lad he's just an old sailor's myth."

Jake shook his head but didn't drag on the issue, "Also I need ta get ta land before the full moon."

Arrow narrowed his eyes, "What for?"

"Nothing," said Jake hoarsely.

Arrow's eyes remained narrow, "I hate to tell you Jake, but the full moon is tonight."

"What?" Jake gasped.

"Aye whoever you're meeting will have to wait."

Jake dashed out of the captain's lodgings and onto the deck. He leapt into a longboat and lowered it quickly to the chaotic sea below. He ignored the shouts from Arrow as he rowed the boat a hundred meters from the ship. The storm was still raging, but he did not want to take a chance, if the moon broke from the clouds while he was still on the ship, everyone on board would be killed. The rain pounded on his skin and the wind whipped his face. Once he was far enough out he removed a blanket from underneath a bench. Laying down he threw the blanket across both benches creating a temporary shelter. Lying on his side Jake began to shift into a wolf. His body began to shrink as his head, arms, and legs turned into wolf parts.

Jake Ripper was gone and in his place was a silver furred wolf. His normal wolf form wasn't what he was afraid of, it was his form that he took during the full moon. He could control his normal wolf form, but during the full moon he changed into a much larger and uncontrollable creature that was twelve feet tall and was half human half wolf. Jake Ripper was born a werewolf and would suffer the moon's curse for the rest of his life. However, bad as the curse was there was one favorable side effect, he was immortal and he stopped aging at twenty and would remain so, forever. He would never age and no wound of any kind could kill him.

Jake awoke the next day and shifted out of his wolf form. Checking the boat he was relieved to find that it was absent of any claw marks that would suggest to him shifting during the full moon. Relieved he rowed back to the ship only to find that the mast had been shattered during the storm. Not good. Quickly he climbed the side of the hull only to come face to face with a shark headed being. The being grabbed at Jake but he leapt over the being and nimbly landed on the deck. Immediately half-sea half-man creatures surrounded him. Unsheathing his sword concealed under his cape he challenged the creatures.

"I can take ye all on," he shouted taking on a seafaring accent.

One of the creatures rushed at him and he dodged quickly to one side. Another rushed at him from the side and he barley had time to leap up and grab the railing of the stern. Climbing up he turned back towards the creatures giving them a wicked grin. Unfortunately he didn't realize that there was one behind him until he was knocked from the railing and landed in an unconscious heap on the deck below.


End file.
